fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir
Mud |ailments = Waterblight Earthblight Muddy Water Resistance Down |weaknesses = Wind Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir is a lot bigger than its cousin. The coloration of the bulky body is brown with azure patterns as the tails, which have dark blue spikes, are covered in mud. The sail on the back has a light blue coloration with pink edges. The Amphibian has a wide mouth with small, inwards growing teeth and big head about three times as big as the normal Parsalatir's one but with less conspicuous eye shields. The feet with blue webs are broad and stable. Habitat and Ecology Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir lives in moist, muddy environments where it can burrow itself and use mud both for defense and offense. Known areas it lives in are the Moor and the Plagued Meadows. The Amphibian likes to just lie in the mud and relax until a prey item comes around. It breathes through its skin. Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir is a very greedy and impatient eater. Everything smaller it encounters the monster tries to devour. Through its inwards growing teeth the prey gets stuck and wounded when it tries to escape and can't get out. But there are also cases in which a Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir tried to devour a too big monster and died because it got stuck in its mouth but this happens mostly to younger individuals. Similar to Pariapuria a lot of different things can be found inside of the Amphibian's stomach. Even young Riogarmus and other individuals of its species are found in dead Broad-Mouthed Parsalatirs. Sometimes even completely unknown species are first discovered inside the stomach of this Amphibian and scientists even regularly look for them to count how many monsters of a rare species is still around as even these are regularly eaten. It can grow rather big with time, grows its whole life and can live relatively long though only a few individuals can grow over 25m. Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir isn't as social as its relative and often lives in pairs. These pairs often hunt together and help each other. Normally both are also mating partners which care for their offspring together. The eggs and larvae stay on the muddy back of the male for the first weeks before it releases them into the lake. Because of this close relationship with other members of its species it's very rare that a Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir devours one of its kind what is usually traced back to stress and/or strong hunger. In human culture around the Moor a lot of legends depict this monster as holy. In these legends a huge individual devours the sun as ordered by the gods to punish the humans. Some time later it releases it again, so it's assumed this relates to solar eclipses. The name that these cultures gave them translates to "Sun Devourer". Abilities Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir mainly attacks with its tails which use the mud element through mud covering them. As a much more bulky monster it is slower but more powerful than its relatives. The Amphibian can throw mud at opponents with its sail and inflict the muddy status with it. The tails can throw up moist earth depending on where it uses them which does the same. Other than that Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir decreases the opponent's water resistance with its saliva. It uses a lot more attacks with its mouth. While it can swim it mostly stays on the ground of the lake when it gets inside. Attacks underwater may inflict waterblight indirectly. Attacks On the ground #'Bite': Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir opens its mouth and bites a target. May repeat the attack once. #'Mud bath': Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir burrows in the mud and comes out again covered in mud. For a certain interval physical attacks use the mud element. #'Building mud castles': The monster gathers mud with its tails to build a structure out of it. These structures have different uses. It can smash its tails to the ground to bring them to shatter through the vibrations which hits hunters close to it. Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir can also shoot them with its tails at a target. It can build up to three of them in on area. If the monster leaves the area they crumble after time. #'Charge': The Amphibian opens its mouth widely and scratches the floor with its right foot before it charges. When close enough to a target it'll bite it. In Rage Mode the monster can change direction once while charging before it bites. #'Roll over': Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir aligns its body sidewards to its target and rolls over it instead of making a body check. On muddy ground this attack will launch mud into the air. #'Mud throw': Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir retracts its sail and jerkily extracts it to throw a bit of mud towards a target. In Rage Mode a muddy tail smash can follow up instantly. #'Sail Shake': The monster shakes its sail from side to side causing mud to fall to both sides of it. #'Tail whip': Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir puts its tails apart and bends its back up to whip both tails to the ground, hitting two different spots. In Rage Mode this attack can be done up to three times in a row. #'Tail strike': Targeting the area behind it, Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir chooses two targets (unless only one is there) and strikes down one of its tails at each. #'Tail slide': The monster entwines its tails and slides them over the ground what throws mud into the direction on muddy ground. #'Muddy tail smash': Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir buries its tails into the mud and heaves it up. Then it jumps up and strikes down with its tails. The mud gets scattered in a radius around it inflicting muddy status when hit. #'You shall not pass!': The Amphibian aligns its body perpendicularly to the opponent and starts to hiss. Whenever something or someone comes close to it one of its tail strikes down on it. After some time it goes back to its normal stance. #'Pin attack': Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir starts to salivate strongly, chews a bit and then jumps onto a target. When caught it chews on the victim and if now cancelled in time it'll spit it onto another opponent or the wall if there's no one else. In the water Most attacks in the water are identical with their counterpart on the land unless explained otherwise. Each attack on the ground is also usable in water. #'Muddy water': Attacks which include mud will make the water more turbid. #'Underwater charge': Same as on the ground only in the three-dimensional space. Will inflict waterblight when passed by closely. #'Building underwater mud castles': Additionally to the uses on the ground it can now throw them into the water to make it more turbid or release them as a chunk of mud in the water which can be detonated with vibrations. #'Muddy tail smash': Gets initiated the same way as on the ground but can now be unleashed in any point of the three-dimensional space. Notes *The weakness is wind, then ice. *In Rage Mode its blue mouth turns greenish and it huffs visibly. *When exhausted the head turns blueish and it salivates very strong and it'll use the pin attack more often. **It will feed on anything it can overwhelm but mostly herbivores. *The monster willingly takes every kind of meat hunters lay out even if it is not exhausted. *Mud can be washed away by water elemented weapons to stop the usage of certain mud based attacks. This lasts for some time. *The huge sizes of Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir are event quest sizes and don't appear outside of them. *The head can be wounded, the webbing of the front limbs damaged as well as the sail on the back and one of the tails can be severed. **Tail attacks get weaker after one of them is severed. Materials Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir Skull (when wounded), Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir Webbing (when damaged), Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir Tail (only carved from the severed tail), Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir Hide, Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir Sail (when damaged), Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir Spike, Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir Fluid Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Mud Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Water Res Down Monster Category:Democide